


Quarantined With Rob

by R2girl07



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/M, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Teasing, quarantined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2girl07/pseuds/R2girl07
Summary: Rebecca and Rob have been married for years now. There's a global pandemic going on and being quarantined with Rob has it's advantages. Rebecca has been walking around the house in her jean botty shorts for the past  few days knowing that it was teasing the hell out of Rob.A little bit of glasses kink because we all know how sexy Rob is in his glasses. Lots of teasing one another which eventually leads to smut by the pool.Strong language! A little Dom/Sub! Rob taking control!  Enjoy my loves!
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Original Female Character(s)





	Quarantined With Rob

"Becca!" Rebecca smiled ignoring her husband Rob as she continued reading her book on the couch where she had been for the past hour. He had been in his studio room working on a new song. Since they had been in quarantine for the past month this has been their daily routine. He calls again this time closer "Becca Baby! Where are you?" She grins ignoring him again. After a few minutes she feels someone standing behind her. Rob breaths down her neck. "Rebecca Benedict are you ignoring me?" She smirks not paying attention to him. He whines "Becca baby come on stop ignoring me." He runs his hands down to her breasts and grabs them. Rebecca's core instantly heats up but she doesn't budge. She shrugs Rob's hands off. "Not now Robbie! I'm reading!!!" He growls in her ear "Must be some interesting book." He walks around the couch and plops down next her grabbing his own book. Rebecca looks over the top of her book quickly to see him smirking. She goes back to acting like she's reading. She hears his glasses case open and snap shut. She looks over her book again and regrets it. Rob looks up from his book and glances at her over the rim of his glasses. She quickly looks down her heart pounding and her core is on fire now. 

She pulls up her legs to try and contain the growing need for her husband. He knows damn well what he's doing. He knows that those damn glasses drive her insane. She hears him chuckle "Something wrong baby?" She continues to ignore him after a few minutes she feels his hand slide up her leg stopping right at the edge of her shorts. Where he rubs circles with his thumb. Her body shiver and he laughs. "Becca baby are you cold?" She glances up at him immediately regretting it. He's giving her his sideways smile. Her core is on fie as one of his hands slides up her shorts. She groans as she pushes his hand away. "Robert Patrick Benedict your such an ass!"

He smirks grabbing her book and throwing it across the room. She pouts "Hey you jerk I was reading that." He pushes her down onto the couch and climbs on top of her. "Were you really reading it baby because it seemed like you were watching me." She tries to push him off unsuccessfully. "Rob I have no idea what you're talking about now will you please get off of me so I can go get my book." Rob smirks as he pushes his semi hard erection into Rebecca's core. She moans looking up at him groaning looking into his gorgeous blue lust filled eyes. "Beck I know you can't resist me when I have my glasses on. I know they turn you on!" 

Rebecca pushes Rob off her grinning at him. "Yes baby you're right these glasses do turn me on but unlike you I can control myself." She gets up and sits on his lap straddling him. She leans in and kisses him deeply as she grinds herself against his now hard erection. Rob's breathing becomes heavy as Rebecca continues. His hands try to roam her body but Rebecca grabs them and holds them above his head pushing herself harder against his lap. It causes her core to heat up even more but she shakes it off. She gets up off Rob running her fingers through his hair as she says "See what I mean Robbie I can control myself." He looks up at her through his glasses his eyes dark with desire and need clearly worked up. As she is walking away to get her book she hears him chuckle as he says "Becca I really hate you!" She turns smirking at him "I love you too Benedict! I'm going out by the pool to finish reading my book." He growls falling back onto the couch trying to calm down. Rebecca laughs walking to the patio door making sure she shakes her ass to tease Rob some more. He notices groaning more. She glances over her shoulder and laughs noticing Rob readjusting himself in his tight jeans. She smirks "You know Benedict if you didn't wear such tight pants you wouldn't have that problem." He growls "Maybe so but I know you love my tight jeans. I know you love being able to see how hard and horny you make me and also I know you love my ass in these tight jeans." Rebecca's smirk disappears as she walks out the door and lets out a breath thinking to herself FUCK I'm screwed! He knows me to damn well. She gets to the pool pulling off her tank top and bra deciding to tan while she reads. She lays on her stomach in a lawn chair wearing only her jean booty shorts. She starts to read her book again. She is a few pages in when Rob walks out the door stopping in his tracks when he sees her laying there topless. 

As he walks out the door he notices her right away getting an instant boner again. Fuck I love when she lays out in those fucking shorts! He walks over to where she is and lays in the chair opposite her. She looks up from her book seeing him pull off his shirt and then his jeans. He lays back down in only his boxers. Rebecca lets out a moan causing Rob to laugh. He pulls out his phone and starts snapping photos. Rebecca goes back to her book until she hears her phone go off. She pulls it out of her back pocket. She sees some snap-chats from Rob. She opens them and groans at the sexy faces her husband is making. Fuck he's really making it hard to resist him. She's busy in her thoughts that she doesn't notice Rob walking over to her until he snatches her book out of her hands. She looks up at him with puppy dog eyes. "ROBBIE! Give me my book back!" He laughs smirking at her he throws it toward the house and before she has time to respond he scoops her up and runs toward the pool. She starts to fight him "ROBERT PATRICK BENEDICT PUT ME DOWN! DON'T YOU DARE!!!" He only chuckles as he reaches the edge of the pool and leaps in with her in his arms. They resurface together and she punches him in the arm hard. "You idiot! You're such an ass sometimes!" He gives her his half smirk "Yes but I'm your idiot and you know you love me!" He swims toward her and grabs her pulling her to him. He groans loving her bare breasts against his chest. His hands slide around to her ass lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. Rebecca groans feeling his hard erection. Her hands entangle in his hair and pull lightly as she moans his name "Rob!!" He grins into her mouth as he pushes her back into the side of the pool pushing himself into her. "Yes baby! Are you horny? Do you want me to fuck you?" 

Rebecca moans loving that Rob is taking charge. She smiles at him reaching down at sliding a hand into his boxers beginning to stroke him. He nuzzles into her neck nipping lightly at the spot that drives her crazy he groans into her neck his hot breath sending chills down her spine. "Becca baby please you've been teasing me for days now!" Rebecca unable to speak just moans. Rob continues to kiss and nip at her neck. Rebecca tightens her legs around Rob needing to feel his hardness. Rob smirks pulling away to look into her eyes. He smiles seeing fire in her beautiful hazel eyes. She looks at him smiling pushing against his hardness. "What are you talking about Robbie! I have not been teasing you!" He groans pushing himself into her. "Rebecca you really have no idea how insane it drives me when you prance the house in your tight booty shorts and your low cut tank tops do you? Then it doesn't help when your always bending over in front of me." She smiles wrapping her legs tightly around him pulling his ear to her mouth and begins nipping on it as she whispers "Maybe I like to tease you Benedict! Maybe I know that more I tease you the better the sex will be. Plus I love when you get all flustered and horny for me! 

Rob groans pushing his hardness into her causing her to moan in his ear. He smirks knowing that she's almost broken. "Come on baby I know you want my hard thick cock deep inside you!" She pushes him away grinning "I'm not done teasing you Robbie!" She swims to the steps and gets out walking back over to her chair. She smirks turning her back to Rob unbuttoning her shorts and shimming out of them. She smiles hearing him curse under his breath as she stands there wearing only her thong. She smiles shaking her ass a little. "Women I swear you're killing me!" She turns to him giving him a seductive smile before sitting on the chair. Rob stares at her from the pool. She smiles getting up and walking to the pool she slides her panties off and tosses them. Rob growls seeing his wife competently naked. "Boxers off Benedict!" He grins pulling his boxers off and tossing them up to her. His beautiful blue eyes filled with lust. Rebecca sits down in front of Rob with her legs in the pool. He goes to grab her legs she grabs his hands holding them down on the cement spreading her legs for him. He lets out a low growl. She grins "So Robbie do you like what you see?" "Becca you have no idea!" She moans "Show me Robbie!" She lets his hands go. He instantly starts rubbing her inner thigh. She smiles moaning pulling away for a minute she gets up and Rob growls in frustration. She giggles grabbing his glasses off the table. She hands them to Rob "Wear these Benedict!" He chuckles putting them on. "You have some weird fetishes baby!" 

He grins up at her as she sits and spreads her legs for him. "So Mrs. Benedict what do you exactly want me to do?" She grabs his hands and guides them to her core. Rob smiles up at her as he starts to rub her clit. She moans his name. "Robbie! He slides a finger into her core letting out a groan when he feels how wet she is. "Mmm Baby you're so fucking wet." Rebecca groans. He thrusts his finger in deeper a few times. He pulls it out sucks it clean. "Robbie!!!" He smiles looking up at her going to take off his glasses. "Don't you dare Robert Patrick!" He chuckles leaving them on he leans in letting his tongue lightly graze her clit causing her to moan. His beard tickles her thigh. Rob licks up and down her opening as he shoves two fingers into her. Rebecca grabs a handful of Rob's hair pulling hard. He moans causing her clit to vibrate. "More Rob I need more!" He smiles going faster. His other hand goes up to her breast and squeezes lightly. He thrusts his fingers faster and deeper curling them as he hits her g-spot. His tongue plunging in as he sucks on her clit. "ROB! OH MY GOSH DON'T STOP!" He groans feeling her core tighten around his fingers. He wraps his lips around her core as he pumps his fingers hard and fast. After a few moments the knot in Becca's stomach releases as she screams out Rob's name. When she calms down from her high she looks down at Rob and slides in the pool with him grabbing his rock hard erection he groans her name as his head falls back. She smiles leaning into him. She sucks at his neck as she whispers in his ear "Robbie I wanna suck you!!" He groans "OH FUCK!" She pushes him back to the steps where she pushes him down onto them and continues to stroke him slowly talking the head into her mouth teasing him with her tongue. His head falls back again letting out a groan "Fuck Becca please don't tease me anymore. I need to fill that amazing mouth of your's around my cock baby!" As Rob finishes his sentence Rebecca takes his whole shaft into her mouth. Her head moving up and down! "REBECCA BABY!!! I need to fuck you!" Rebecca stands up and climbs onto Rob's lap aligning her core with his cock. She slowly lowers herself onto him. "BECCA!!! OH GOSH!!" She grins at him sliding more of him into her. "Baby please move faster!" She moans feeling him slowly fill her. "Rob you know I love going slow." His head falls back again. 

"Rebecca Dianne Benedict this is no time for teasing." He grabs her hips and shoves himself the rest of the way into her pounding into her hard and rough. She moans arching into him. He smirks pulling her to him and kisses her deeply as he continues to pound into her. "ROBBIE!!!" He pounds into her. Rob grips her ass and stands holding her. He bounces her up and down on his cock. "Baby your pussy feels so good. It's been so long!!" Becca giggles "Rob it's only been a few days." He attacks her neck as with kisses as he continues to pound into her. He sucks at that spot on her neck that drives her wild. He puts her down pulling out. Becca whimpers causing Rob to laugh. "Against the wall now Becca!" Becca moans but leans against the wall. Rob grins that sexy grin as he licks his lips. Rebecca groans watching his tongue dart out his mouth. Fuck that damn tongue!!! His voice low and husky. "No Becca other way! Stomach against the wall and lean over the wall a little." She smiles ignoring him. He groans "Rebecca baby you know what happens when you don't listen to me." She smirks still not listening. He grabs her arm making her face the side of the pool. He pushes himself into her holding her hand outside the pool. She moans loving when Rob takes control. He doesn't very often but when he does it's so hot! 

He holds her hands with one hand as the other guides his cock back into her core. "Fuck baby I love fucking you like this. I makes your pussy grip me tighter." Becca moans. He lets her hands go pulling her back into him. Her head rests on his shoulder as he pounds into her. "ROBBIE!!" He smirks continue to make love to his beautiful wife. "You love when I take you from behind don't you baby!" Becca only groans wrapping her arms around Rob's neck as he continues to pound into her. He pulls out pulling her to the steps he rubs himself along her opening. "ROB please!" He gives her a seductive smile. "Okay baby we're going to play a game. I need you to lay down on your back and put your hands on the railing. Under no circumstances are you to take your hands off the railing unless I tell you can. If you do there will be punishment. Understand?" Rebecca moans loving this side of her husband. Teasing him for a days and making him wait definitely has it's advantages. He smacks her ass hard. "Becca you gonna answer me!"She looks up at Rob who's looking down at her threw his glasses. "Yes Robbie I understand." He smirks as she grabs the railing and he shoves himself back into her thrusting hard and fast. He grabs her hips pulling her into him as he thrusts hard. "FUCK BECCA!" She groans gripping the railing. "ROBBIE. He moves faster and harder. His glasses start to slip off his face he pushes them back up. Rebecca smirks up at him moaning as he struggles to keep his glasses on his face. He reaches up grabbing her breast with one hand and gripping her hip with the other. He grips her hip hard pulling her to him as he pounds into her. "Robbie can I let go of the rail now?" He smirks at her pushing his glasses back onto his nose then leans down whispering her ear sending chills throughout her body. "Not yet baby! But I do need you to flip over for me." She stares at him thinking. He gives her a look. "Umm Rob I can't flip over without letting go of the railing." He chuckles grabbing one hands and pulling it off the rail. "Flip Mrs. Benedict!" She smiles reaching for his face running her fingers through his bread and playing with his glasses. Rob lets her for a few moments. "Over Becca and hand back on the rail." She pouts "But I won't be able to see you in these sexy fucking glasses." He smirks "Over now Becca!" She flips putting her hand back on the rail. He shoves himself back into her core groaning at how tight and wet she is. Becca pushes her ass back into Rob as he thrusts forward. He slams into her hard pushing her forward. 

She groans "Robbie please!!!!"' Rob pounds into her he leans over to her ear putting his hands on hers he whispers seductively "That's it baby scream my name! Let all the neighbors hear you!!" He continues as he sucks on her earlobe. "ROBBIE!!!" He grabs her hands pulling her up to him continuing to fuck her hard and deep. Becca grabs at his hair. "Rob let me ride you!" He smiles pushing into her a few more times before he pulls out. He gets out and walks over to the chair and sits waiting for Becca. Becca watches him walk admiring his ass. "Becca you gonna get your sexy ass over here and ride me or what." She smiles walking over to him and stands over him as she straddles him. He moans loving the view. She slowly lowers herself onto him and begins to bounce up and down on him fast and faster. She rocks back and forth on him earning moans from him. He thrusts upwards as she rocks back and forth on him. "Becca baby I'm not going to be able to last much longer." She moans leaning into him rocking hard on his cock. "Rob cum for in me please. I wanna feel you fill me!" He pushes up harder as he pulls her hips down causing him to go deep hitting her g-spot. "Robbie!!!" He groans taking one of her breasts into his mouth sucking on it hard as one of his hands finds her clit and rubs as he continues to thrust up and she rocks back and forth on him. Becca's head falls back as she moans out "ROBBIE OH GOD!!! I'M SO CLOSE!!" Rob grabs her ass and flips her so he's on top. He pounds into her again hard and fast causing her to scream his name at the top of her lungs not caring if the neighbors hear. "ROBBIE!! HARDER!!! DON'T STOP BABY!!!" After a few minutes she feels herself tighten around him . He groans "Hold on baby I'm so close! Cum with me!" His glasses start to fall off his face from the sweating. Becca reaches up holding them on his face. "Rob please I can't hold on much longer." He groans thrusting hard "Alright baby cum with me!" He starts rubbing her clit as he thrusts hard and rough into her panting and out of breath. 

After a few moments she tightens around him and screams his name as she feels the knot in her stomach release. Her back arches off the chair and her toes curl. "ROBBIE!!! YES!!! YES!!!! OH GOD!!!" He moans feeling her release he is soon releasing behind her. He groans as his thrusts slow and he collapses on top of her as his glasses slide off his face. He curses pulling them off placing them on the table next to them. She pouts when takes them off. He chuckles as he rolls pulling her to him. "Becca baby that was amazing. We keep having sex like that I never want this quarantine to end and by the way baby what's up with you and wanting to wear my glasses when we have sex lately." She grins "I don't know Robbie those fucking glasses just turn me on so damn much!" He chuckles "You know you're really weird Rebecca" She giggles running her hand up his chest as she climbs ontop of him again. "Maybe I am Benedict but you love me and all my kinks." He groans getting slightly hard again. "You're right baby I do love you and all your kinks." His tongue darts out causing Becca to push into him causing his hand to fall back. "That damn tongue of yours is another one of my kinks." 

He smirks making his tongue dart out again. "Tell me about this tongue kink baby." She smiles "Well you see Benedict you have a habit of sticking your tongue out unknowingly especially when your on stage. Every time you do it it makes my core instantly hot and wet and I always have to cross my legs to get some friction down there." He grabs her ass chuckling. "Great so now every time I'm on stage all I'll be thinking about is your hot wet core." Rebecca smiles grinding against Rob. "I love you Benedict!" She groans feeling his hardness poking at core "I love you more Mrs. Benedict now what do you say we go to the bedroom so I can make sweet love to you again." Rebecca grins getting off Rob and running to the house. Rob picks up his glasses and is close behind her. They get upstairs and have hot passionate love again.


End file.
